It Shouldn't Have Come To This, But My Voice Wouldn't Reach You
by The Cowardly Mechanic
Summary: Ah, Well it is a Mystery Skulls Ghosts Animated fanfiction and if you have no idea what that is, I suggest you check it out. You won't be sorry! It is a spin on what happened a little bit before and during the cave. The gang gets called in to investigate a cave. Arthur is emotionally unstable at the time, and the demon takes advantage of it. Then the rest of the story plays out.


**Well, I really should be doing other stuff, like those pokemon fics I intend and still intend to write... But I am currently on this band wagon... so... Oops. I just really love Arthur okay?! I hurt for him and I am sorry D: Anyway, on with the story.**

A dangerous haze of pain and grief began to cloud Arthur's mind on top of the crippling depression that had already been present. As he crumbled to the ground in an undignified heap of limbs and tears, Arthur wondered how it had come to this. Trying to sort out his thoughts, he began to think back to before they had arrived at this godless place.

**Flashback:**

It was supposed to have been a routine investigation. The gang had been hired to investigate a cave that seemed to light up the night sky with an eerie green glow. As always, Vivi had jumped at the chance to investigate paranormal activity and had demanded they pile in to the van and begin the journey to the troubled town immediately.

Knowing there was no arguing with the bubbly leader of their little group once she had set her mind to something, they complied with her wishes and climbed in to the brightly colored van. Lewis clambered in to the driver's side, Vivi settled in to the seat beside Lewis, and Mystery claimed the passenger seat with an expression that almost resembled a smile. Once they had all settled in, they seemed to realize that the last member of their team was still standing beside the van seemingly lost in his own little world. Frowning, it was Lewis who called out Arthur's name trying to get the shorter male's attention. It took Lewis three tries before Arthur finally blinked and met his friend's eyes.

Arthur flushed in what could only be described as embarrassment and quickly headed for the backseat. Arthur had not meant to become oblivious to what had been going on around him, but his thoughts had taken a rather negative turn and in the end he had been swept up in them. He could feel the deep depression that he had been fighting off for days settle heavily on his heart. Feelings of misery, loneliness, and self-loathing began to permeate his being and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent a soft cry from leaving his chapped lips.

Glancing up, Arthur noticed Lewis eyeing him in concern through the mirror. Feeling a burning and wet sensation in his eyes, Arthur shot Lewis a weak smile hoping that Lewis would just buy it and drop the whole thing. Unfortunately for Arthur, he was a terrible liar and Lewis, who had known him since their last year of junior high, was not buying the fake smile Arthur had plastered on his face at all. Right as Lewis opened his mouth to speak; however, Vivi blinked and poked Lewis in his side demanding they, in her words, "get this show on the road."

As the van roared to life, Lewis seemed to forget about what he had meant to say to Arthur and began singing with Vivi to a song that they both seemed to really like. Arthur stared at the happy duo for a few more minutes, shooting a quick glance to the right as well to see a sleeping Mystery, before pulling his legs up to his chest and curling in on himself.

While he was glad that he had been spared from having to partake in a serious conversation about what was running through his head, he couldn't help but feel hurt well up in his chest. It was always like this, one minute his friends would be talking to him and acknowledging his presence, and the next they would forget all about him and be caught up in each other. He didn't mind the fact that they were all so close; in fact, he was happy for them. Having a place in people's hearts and having your presence mean so much to someone… It was really great.

_Arthur just wished that he could matter to them too._

It was funny, really, how while the three individuals in the front felt so comfortable with each other, he felt alienated and alone.

Sometimes, he questioned if he was merely a burden to the Mystery Skulls group.

Arthur had always been rather cowardly. Ever since he was a child he had been scared of everything around him. It didn't matter if it was ghosts, his parents, the other kids he went to school with, or even just his shadow; if it existed, he was probably scared of it. He wasn't sure where his anxiety had come from exactly, he just knew that he had it and it was bad. His parents had always chided him for his baseless fears, claiming he was being ridiculous and needed to get his life together if he ever wanted to make something of himself. He had always brushed off their harsh words, claiming it was just the alcohol talking, but after one particularly bad panic attack that ultimately led to him being prescribed anxiety medicine, he began to question himself as well.

It was not long after that, that he was introduced to Lewis and the others.

The difference between Arthur and the others was striking. Ever since the day they had all met, they seemed to have this unshakable strength about them. Nothing seemed to frighten them and they were always smiling. Their confidence in themselves and each other had made Arthur admire them deeply.

He had been extremely surprised that they had wanted to befriend him and, if he was being honest, he didn't actually believe them for a few weeks. He had expected it all to be some sort of cruel joke, but Lewis and Vivi kept hanging around him and talking his ears off. Eventually, Arthur learned to trust in their friendship; especially after the two had taken it upon themselves to rid Arthur of his bullies (to this day he is still scared of a violent Vivi and his ears are still ringing from Lewis's choice of words). The three of them became inseparable after that, and when Arthur met Mystery for the first time, the two had got along swimmingly.

Needless to say, even Vivi was shocked by that turn of events (considering Mystery did not really take to other people all that well. Hell, it had taken Lewis himself a couple of visits to even get the dog to acknowledge him).

It didn't take long for Lewis and Vivi to realize that Arthur was very fragile and that he was deathly afraid of many things. It was because of this very fact that Arthur had been dumbfounded when they had asked him to travel state to state with them and help solve mysteries. He worried that they would tire of him and that he would simply just get in their way. When he spoke of this fear with the others, Lewis and Vivi had simply shared a look with each other before enveloping the man in a group hug of sorts. The two of them had claimed that his anxiety didn't matter because they liked Arthur the way he was and they would make sure he was protected. Despite what they had said, however, Arthur still could not help but fret. In the end, they had claimed that his instinct to avoid danger would be useful for the group as he would keep them in check and, refusing to accept no as an answer, Lewis and Vivi had claimed that Arthur absolutely had to come because they were family and family had to stay together (oddly enough, right as they finished this statement, Arthur swore Mystery had nodded as if he agreed).

_It was with that assertion and the increasing break down of relations between his biological family, that Arthur agreed to join the Mystery Skulls Inc_

Since then, they have been on countless adventures together (some scarier than others, mind you) and for a while things had seemed pretty great between the four of them. But then, without really understanding why, Arthur felt like they had drifted apart. Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery still seemed as close as ever, but somehow Arthur felt like there was a distance between them that seemed to grow larger every day. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but try as he might to convince himself that he is just worrying over nothing, he couldn't stop feeling as if there was a wall that he could not breach between them.

_Perhaps they could no longer stand his cowardice. Perhaps they had finally grown tired of his less than ideal mental state and his constant panic attacks and—_

Okay. He needed to stop that train of thought right now before he really did have a meltdown in the back of the van and the others have to pull over and get him to calm the hell down. Yeah, he did not want to bother them anymore than he already had.

Mentally exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster he had put himself through, Arthur decided to try and sleep. As he was situating himself, he happened to catch Lewis's eyes in the mirror once more. He could clearly make out the worry that had once again marred the taller man's expression and, now that he thought about it, Vivi had grown quiet as well (and everyone who has ever come in contact with Vivi knows that a quiet Vivi is a worried Vivi).

Lying on his side, Arthur avoided eye contact and curled in on himself. Arthur considered his options carefully as he waited for sleep to take him. If he kept this mental tirade up, he would completely break and then the others would have to pick up the pieces. On the other hand, if he opened up to the others and explained what was on his mind, while they would still be burdened with his issues, at least they could maybe work something out…

_Assuming they don't become relieved that he has finally caught on to the fact that they don't want him there…_

Groaning at the fact that he had depressed himself once again, he forced the thoughts to leave the forefront of his mind for now and fell asleep.

When he next awoke, it would be to Vivi prodding him and leading them in to the cave.

**End Flashback:**

He felt soft, but shaking hands grip him and he can hear a soft voice trying to coax him to stay awake and to stand up. He can hear a soft and remorseful whine pierce the air and the sound is heartbreaking. Arthur released a loud wail, trying to escape the soft grip that has a hold on him as the events that had transpired after they entered the cave came rushing back to him.

They had split up; Vivi and Mystery going down as Lewis and he went up. One minute they had all been fine, and then the next thing Arthur knew was that the air around him had become as cold as ice and heavy with a strong sense of dread.

_Green mist wrapped around his body, seemingly melting in to his skin as Arthur had no choice but to breathe the sickly green plume in through his nose and mouth…_

_A sudden numbness came over him…_

_His arm was moving on its own and he tried to fight against it…_

"_Why? Why can't I control my body?"_

_Cold fear pouring through his veins…_

"_LEWIS! LEW MOVE! RUN AWAY LEWIS! I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!"_

_Why won't he move? Why won't Lewis run away?!_

"_Why won't my voice reach you Lewis?"_

"_Stop… I don't want this… I never wanted this… Not this… Take me instead… FUCK!"_

_Too late. An arm is extended; flesh has come into contact with soft fabric…_

_A harsh scream escapes his lips and another scream joins in from somewhere further down… Was that Vivi's voice?_

_A sharp sting… Something is tugging at his arm… it hurts… Fuck does it hurt! _

_Everything fades away…_

_One thought screeching through his head… _

"_It's my fault… Lewis… is my fault... I was weak… too emotional…_

_Lewis?_

_Lewis?!_

_Lewis… _

_**Lewis is gone.**_


End file.
